total eclipse of the heart
by McMuffin
Summary: -I married Kevin last night...- An Addison and Kevin story told from their POVs, Naomi's and one of Kevin's friends. -I notice the candle glow is beginning to fade into the pink of the dawn as we hold hands on the sand, eyes locked for the entirety...-


**Woo, I have internet... for this weekend... this is awesome. So now I'm posting this new fic.. I hope you guys like it, because I sure do! :D  
Oh and look, I used *s not Xs for dividers because I felt like a change... do they look prettier than the pretty xXx's? :P**

***  
**

My God she looks amazing. Short hair curled into soft ringlets, the candlelight bouncing off her deep red locks. A stray curl falls in front of her face and she reaches up to brush it aside, her pastel painted nails reflecting the pink glow perfectly.

I notice my hands trembling and break our gaze only for a second to stare my hands into serenity. I looked back to her and see her giggle softly when she sees my hands. The sound doesn't reach me because a soft breeze blows around us.

I shuffle my feet a little as she approaches, the creamy white silk clinging to her torso, the strapless dress shows off her bronze shoulders and, I am sure, her perfect back. My brown eyes meet her green ones and the smile on my lips turns into a grin. For her next few steps to where I stand, our gazes are locked. Yet it is only when she is facing me, our hands intertwined, that I truly take in how stunningly goddess-like she is.

Words can't describe her true beauty. They can _try_ to describe her radiant skin, emerald eyes and pearly whites that contrast with the expensive dress that she insisted on having, the white lily from Naomi's garden, my mother's pearls and of course the electric blue nail polish on her toes. But they will never capture what makes her, _her, _and what makes me want to marry her.

I grin when I see the blue polish and she meets my dopey smile with a dazzling, Earth stopping smile. I swear my heart jumps a beat.

No. Two beats.

*

My God he looks handsome. Not even when he dressed up for Archer's party has he looked this clean cut. Not to say I don't like his scruffy normality, but he does clean up to look, well… like a prince.

He's my prince. His hair is still long despite me asking him to get a trim, at least he's clean shaven, but his hair actually looks better this length. It surprises me when I first saw him standing up there, a floppy tuft of brown fell over his forehead a little, but it looks perfect. He's perfect.

He wears a matching loopy grin and he looks very sexy in his suit. I have his gaze as I walk towards him, I don't notice the others standing on either side, just him. He breaks our gaze and I wonder why until I see his hands tremble, I giggle softly. He's never been the one to show nerves.

My feet sift through the sand as I move closer, the ends of my strapless Vera Wang dress trail behind me. I love my dress; it's exactly how I'd always dreamt the perfect dress to be, ever since I was little. His brown eyes stare at me and I smile, his bare feet under his tuxedo look quite funny, but then again, so does my blue nail polish.

I notice the candle glow is beginning to fade into the pink of the dawn as we hold hands on the sand, eyes locked for the entirety. We speak our promises as the first breaks of light come through and there are tears in _our_ eyes as we kiss at sunrise.

*

I glance up from the numerous piles of paper work that I have to do as a flustered redhead plonks down in the chair opposite me. I widen my eyes and stare at her in confusion as she contemplates something for a moment, then stands up to walk out again.

"Addison?" I call after her.

She doesn't hear me, she's too far into her hex trance. I follow her into the kitchen where she pours that green drink for herself.

"Addie?" I frown.

She attempts to sip at her drink a few times and I take a bite of a banana, waiting for her to remember the technique of speech.

"I married Kevin last night…"

I nearly choke on my banana. What?

"In my dream."

I splutter, gasp and cough.

"You couldn't have said the dream part first?! Holy… I was freaking out, Addison!"

"Sorry, Nae." She clearly isn't. She sips at her drink, "So why would I dream that? I don't want to marry him… I mean, like, not yet. We're not engaged, I haven't even told him I love him yet!"

I watch her face twitch with thoughts, "Well… do you?" I ask.

"I… don't know." She concludes and squeezes my shoulder as she walks out.

I shake my head, sometimes I don't know what she is thinking. And as her best friend, I know when she is freaking out. Which she is now. God I hope Addison doesn't do anything stupid.

*

"You what? Marriage? Dude! No, you can't… not this early on. Damn how do you know you even love her?' I'm bamboozled.

Kevin, the charmer, the player, the 'good guy' but really the 'bad guy' I've known since college _loves _someone? I thought he was just pulling his usual 'good guy yet not good for you' routine on this one too, but seems like he really fell for her. I mean he's not an asshole to women, just never committed. And geez! Now he's dreaming of his wedding?

"I don't want to marry her! It's just what I dreamt! Yes I love her! But… marriage?"

He loads his gun.

"If you're hitched in a month I'll kill ya." I warn.

"Alright." He says, not paying attention to me, obviously his thoughts are on that redheaded doctor of his.

*

I smile at him over my glass of red wine. The aroma smells so good. It's my favourite alcohol, apart from scotch on the rocks. Kevin's nursing a beer and if I hadn't just had a four hour surgery so would I. But I need the calmness of the red. We look a funny pair- me in a casual Versace dress, hair pulled out of its bun yet still silky, he with the sexy scruffy hair, five o'clock shadow and tracksuit pants with a tee shirt. We're mismatched, but that's what makes us work.

I can't stop thinking about what Naomi said, do I love him? I'm watching him over my glass and he's smiling at me and is motioning for me to move into his lap. I return the smile and shift lounges to sit in his lap.

My arm is around his neck and I am smiling at him. "I love you." I tell him, it feels so sudden, yet so right. As I relax into his arms I smile.

He wraps his arms around me, and smiles in return. He doesn't say anything but he puts his beer on the ground, I grin and down the last few mouthfuls of my wine and snuggle into his chest.

We stay like this a while and he runs his hands down my side a few times until I hear him open and close his mouth a few times like he doesn't know what do say. His hand is at my waist, and getting lower. He makes a sort of popping noise as he opens his mouth and I look up at him with a grin.

"Want to say something?" I say slyly. I know _exactly _what dirty thing he wants to ask.

*

Damn she's good. Smiling at me slyly I realise that my hand was in the middle of trailing lower down her body when I opened my mouth to speak. I grin at her, she thought she knew what I was going to say, which is something I shall say when this is off my chest.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I ask rather lamely and I know it sounds like a weird way of asking for sex.

"Yes… why?" She's frowning.

"Uh, because you tossed and turned a bit." I lie on the spot.

"Oh…" She says, clearly confused.

"I was wondering if you had a nightmare or something…" Perfect, now I can ask her about her dream before mentioning I dreamt of our wedding.

"No… but I did have a strange dream, well, it was a nice dream. Very nice actually, but random." I can see her smiling and I wonder what her dream was.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… it was a good dream, did you dream anything?"

"Yeah." I suck in a breath, fearful that this will freak her out. "I, uh, dreamt we were getting married…"

I see her eyes widen and I tense up, I freaked her out. Shit.

"Oh my God…" She says.

I purse my lips, "Add, just so you kn-"

"I dreamt the same thing!"

*

"What the hell, Naomi?!"

I ignore Sam's confusion and walk to the upstairs balcony.

"Nao-"

"Shhh…" I say, quietly opening the window door, hoping Addison doesn't look up at me.

"Nae-"

"Shh!"

"Tell me or I'm calling the cops to get you out of my house."

"Addison dreamt she and Kevin got married and she was freaking out about whether she loves him or not so I have to see if they look happy and if she loves him or not." I explain to Sam who is in the bedroom.

"Stalker."

Oh he did not just call me that.

"I am not!" I hiss to him.

"You are-"

I hold up a palm to him and look down at Addison and Kevin. The couple are on a lounge chair looking happy as Kevin explains something to Addison, and they seem very relaxed. I tell Sam to give me another minute and continue to watch them.

Yes I might look like a stalker, but since Addison moved here it's been my role to look after and protect her, she has no-one else to and I need to make sure she doesn't make mistakes. I can only assume she hasn't been irrational as she and Kevin look so happy.

Sam tugs me back inside to explain and I tell him that I just wanted to make sure my best friend was okay.

"Stalker." He mutters again.

I'm about to respond when we freeze, hearing a shriek from down below. We look and see Kevin's tongue down Addison's throat and his hands in her hair.

I shudder. No way, they better not be having freakin' outdoor sex!

*

I see his eyes widen and we both laugh. "That is so strange!" I say.

He nods and brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, like in my dream.

"So tell me what yours was like?" I ask him softly, wondering how his subconscious would depict our wedding.

He describes to me what I look like in my wedding dress and my smile grows. As he talks, the idea becomes all too enticing and I have to silence him with a soft kiss so as to regain my rational thoughts. He frowns and I think quickly.

"What did everything else look like? Because I'm kind of getting a big head hearing only about myself."

He grins and looks up at me. "Well it was sunrise on the beach. With only friends and family I think… not too many people…" He trails off and laughs softly. "Truth be told, I only noticed you."

I blush uncharacteristically and glance at the decking. He asks what mine was like, and I describe it to him. Each of us is amazed at the similarities, it was like we dreamt the same thing.

I've just finished telling him how his eyes had reflected the sunlight when he grinned dopily at me.

"Marry me."

He blurts out and I am stunned, until I let out a random, strange, excited, high-pitched squeal.

*

I hold my breath as she looks like a deer in the headlights and I begin to curse myself for my hastiness, but with Addison everything is just so right I don't think. My tongue is running along my teeth with nerves and she is still a statue. My stomach is competing in the gymnastics at the Olympics and finishes its routine when she squeals and kisses me.

"Yes!" She mumbled into my lips, pushing me down on the lounge chair, "Yes, yes, yes!"

I pull her in tight and grin happily to myself. This is so fast, yet so right.

The sun finishes setting as we kiss and I take note that I proposed at sunset and dreamt our wedding at sunrise… maybe we'll actually get married during a solar eclipse?


End file.
